


Severely Inappropriate

by UltraSwagnus



Category: leaving blank for personal reasons
Genre: Implied Public Masturbation, M/M, Mentions of pornography, Messy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraSwagnus/pseuds/UltraSwagnus
Summary: just one of my ocs giving the other a bj. nothin special.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Severely Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooseKababs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKababs/gifts).

The scent of freshly brewed fuel grade energon radiated throughout the breakroom, and Crowbar took a deep ventilation of it. He smiled. There were only a few things in his world that made him smile, and a piping hot cup of fuel was one of them. Kept the cerebral cortex circuits transmitting.

Suddenly, Crowbar gasped.

_ “My Limited Edition Ultra Magnus Mug!!” _

He then began to head back into the office to retrieve his forgotten possession, walking at a rather quick pace. He didn’t want his energon to get cold nor did he want to waste any time. Most of the office workers had left to go on their lunch breaks, leaving Crowbar alone to enjoy some peace and quiet.

But when he returned to the office, he gasped again.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?! And what are you doing  _ at my desk!?!” _

The minibot was startled by the sudden angry tone be thrown at him. His optics grew wide behind his visor, and his hidden servo movements under Crowbar’s desk began to slow dramatically. Doodad’s face wilted into a frustrated pout.

“Aw, come on...I was almost finished..”

Crowbar’s expression remained as irritated as ever as he strode over to his desk.

“Finished with wh—”

He looked down at his computer and saw what Doodad had pulled up on screen.

“Oh, my  _ god,” _ Crowbar began,  _ “Are you watching porn on my computer!?!?” _

“It’s called art, Crowbar,” Doodad scoffed.

Crowbar rolled his optics.

_ “No, _ it’s called  _ ‘hentai.’ _ ”

This caused the smaller mech to raise an optical ridge.

“And how do you know what  _ that _ is?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Crowbar said firmly. “You need to leave.”

He grabbed the top of his office chair and began to roll it back, but he soon realized that he regretted this decision. The motorcycle looked down to see the blue mech’s servo still gripped around his fully pressurized spike. Embarrassed for the both of them, Crowbar immediately turned his helm.

“And can you  _ please _ have some decency before you go…?”

It was more of a statement than a suggestion, but Doodad initiated an internal override sequence that allowed his spike to depressurize enough to be transformed back into his spike housing.

* * *

The following day, Crowbar did his best to forget what had happened. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place, he had told himself, and wondered how Doodad had even gotten access to the office. He made a mental note to check in with front desk security later into his shift. Right now, he had work to do.

_ And that was to find his Ultra Magnus mug that someone had hidden somewhere in the security department building. _

“Hey, Crowbar!” said a voice out of the blue. Crowbar stopped in his tracks and turned around. Down the hallway and almost running towards him was Doodad. He grumbled to himself as the minibot approached him closer.

“What is it, Doodad?  _ And how did you get in here again?!?” _

“Airstrike thinks I’m cute and said I’m allowed,” the other replied. Crowbar was about to make a comment of disbelief until Doodad took out a visitor’s pass signed by the security chief herself.

Crowbar sighed.

“Have you seen Verti?” the minibot asked.

_ “Vertigo?” _

Doodad nodded.

“I’ve been trying to comm him but he’s not picking up,” he pouted.

“He’s out on patrol with Crossfade,” Crowbar informed.

_ “Ohhh, _ I see...” Doodad smirked.  _ “So that’s what we’re calling it now..” _

“They’re doing their jobs, Doodad. That’s all. Or at least I hope that’s all they’re doing...” 

Crowbar had to admit, he had his suspicions about those two. There were several occasions where he had seen the pair stealing glances from one another around the office or going out to grab a drink from the diner down the street during hours. There was definitely  _ something  _ going on between them..

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he continued, “I’m in the middle of something.”

Before Crowbar could take another step down the hall, Doodad spoke up.

“Is it about your mug?”

Crowbar stopped and turned back around. He furrowed his metal brow.

“And what would you know about  _ that?” _

Doodad shrugged.

“Maybe I know where it is.”

Crowbar took a step closer.

“Maybe you should tell me before I have you escorted out of the building  _ personally.” _

“How about a trade instead?” the minibot offered.

Crowbar folded his arms and waited for Doodad to make his proposal. 

“I’ll tell you where your mug is...if you let me suck your spike  _ right now.” _

“ABSOLUTELY NOT.”

“Aw, what?? Why not?” Doodad pouted.

“Because that is  _ severely _ inappropriate!! This isn’t the time or the place for..for that kind of thing!!”

Doodad put his hands on his hips and gave the taller mech a sassy look.

“Oh, so if  _ I _ do it it’s inappropriate but when Donut does it it’s perfectly fine?”

Crowbar’s faceplates began to radiate with heat.

_ “That’s none of your business,” _ Crowbar blushed. “And how would you even know about that anyway??”

“Donut.”

Crowbar sighed deeply as he began to rub his nasal ridge.

“You saw mine so I should get to see yours. Fair is fair,” Doodad added.

“That doesn’t make any sense..”

“Yeah,  _ huh _ . It makes plenty of sense,” the blue mech replied. “Unless….you don’t want to because your spike is small..”

For a brief moment, time itself stopped as the two locked optics, with Doodad’s remark hanging between them.

“My spike is not  _ small _ , thank you very much.”

“Prove it then.”

“W—”

“Come on, Mr. Big Bot. Show me what you’ve got.”

Crowbar nervously reached into his subspace to take out his personal datapad, but stopped as he heard the power cell make a disapproving sound..

_ “Oh, no,” _ Doodad chastised. “I don’t want to see some spike pic you sent to your ex. I want the  _ real deal. _ ”

Crowbar, flustered, looked around quickly. The place seemed vacant..

The two-wheeler hesitantly maneuvered his hands to his array plating and began to manually initiate his spike’s pressure sequence. In a matter of moments, Crowbar’s spike was fully pressurized. Doodad’s optics lit up behind his visor and his intake began an oral lubrication cycle.

“Happy now??” asked an embarrassed Crowbar.

“Oh, wow, that’s big! You gotta let me put my mouth on that!”

Crowbar was absolutely flattered but dared not to show that to  _ him _ . 

“I..”

“Come on, please? I’ll make it super duper quick! Promise!!”

Well, he had already gotten this far..might as well…

“A-Alright, just make it quick. Meal period is almost over..”

Doodad didn’t need to be told twice, as his hands were already clutching the back of Crowbar’s thighs. Crowbar gasped sharply as the minibot opened his intake as wide as he could make it and took in the head of his spike. Doodad hummed in delight as he started to bob his helm against Crowbar’s length, listening to the sounds of the secretary. Crowbar sighed moans as he gripped the sides of the power cell’s squared helm and guided him over himself. Given the minibot’s size, he was only able to go about half way down his shaft. To compensate, Doodad took one of his hands and wrapped it around the base of Crowbar’s spike, jerking it in tandem with the movements of his mouth.

Crowbar leaned back a little so his kibble helped to support his slightly trembling frame against the wall. Doodad pulled himself off of the spike with a pop, and focused on giving Crowbar an impromptu handjob.

“Wow, you really like this, huh?” the power cell teased, now using both hands on the large appendage in front of him.

“Nnnggh, d-don’t stop..”

Doodad giggled as he gave soft licks to the underside of Crowbar’s spike. The taller mech jerked as he felt the other swishing his glossa around a sensitive sensor there. Doodad’s mouth curled up into a little grin as pre-fluid began to bead out of the head of Crowbar’s spike. He immediately sucked it off.

The sudden sensation of Doodad’s mouth once again being on his spike caused him to groan more audibly despite his own personal wishes. His hips moved on their own and he attempted to thrust into the minibot’s mouth. Doodad obliged him, letting him do most of the work now.

Crowbar offlined his optics, thrusting through Doodad’s hands and into his intake. With his optics offlined, the motorcycle opened a file in his mind of saved image captures of Donut. Most of them were of an obscene nature, either taken by him or sent to him from the pink mech himself. But there was one image in particular that he was looking for in the Donut File.

And then he found it. His favorite picture.

Donut’s visor was lifted up and his optics were twinkling. He was also smiling and looking at Crowbar in a very soft manner.

_ “Oh..!! I’m coming!!” _

Doodad clamped down on Crowbar’s spike and made a muffled sound of surprise as the throbbing spike erupted with a thick stream of transfluid. Crowbar groaned loudly as he emptied himself into Doodad’s intake. Doodad did his best to swallow as much as he could, but there was just so much! Doodad began to cough as Crowbar’s transfluid began leaking from the sides of his mouth and down his chin piece.

Crowbar gradually began to online his optics as he felt his spike depressurize. He looked down and saw a very messy Doodad.

“Do you have a hankie?”

* * *

It was another quiet, normal day at the office and Crowbar of Iacon found himself once again in the breakroom. He hadn’t forgotten his Ultra Magnus mug this time and was waiting for his beverage to cool a little before he took a sip. He drew the rim up to his lips and began to blow on it a little bit. But his attention was taken away by Vertigo who had walked in with two empty travel cups. Crowbar had an idea who the second one was for. He smirked a little.

“Hey, Vertigo.”

“Hey.”

“Seen Crossfade lately?”

Vertigo paused before making his reply.

“Seen any good hentai lately?”

Crowbar left the room.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> vertigo, crossfade, and donut belong to moosekababs!!! <3


End file.
